criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreaming in the Dark
Dreaming in the Dark 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-seventh case in Harwell. It takes place in Indigo Banks appearing as the third case of the district. Plot Brooklyn and the player attended a speech held by Julia's uncle, businessman Isiah Indigo after they got the orders from Chief Rose to talk with him about the situation with POWER. ''When the speech ended, the detectives tried to make their way through the crowd to get to Isiah. They then asked if they could have a talk with him, but he said that he has a meeting to attend and will call them when he has time to talk. Multiple hours later, the duo was still waiting on his call, until someone did call them, but it wasn't who they were expecting. Mason, Isiah's brother, called the station to tell them that he never heard from Isiah after he left the meeting, scared that he had something happen to him. After spending more hours looking for him, they found a clue that lead them to an underground coven. There, they found Isiah's body lying under a table, with blood flowing out of his mouth and eyes. Suspected for this crime were party organizer Ramona Weaver, party attendee Kathy Webb and Tarot card reader Juliana Clifton. Later, the detectives decided to check out the victim's office, hoping they could find something that could help them identify Isiah's kidnapper and killer. There, they found a badge that they then identified as a badge belonging to Knott Brystent, the astrologist they had met in multiple investigations. He told them that he demanded a meeting with Isiah, explaining that because of his stupid rule his girlfriend Kathy would lose her favorite place to stay. The detectives were confused by what Knott tried to tell them, but before he could explain, he got a phone call which then forced him to leave in a hurry. Back at the coven, they then suspected partygoer Nicole Hopper after discovering that she drinks Corpse Revivers. Nicole said that she didn't recognize the victim and didn't care about him, saying that she was only there to have a good time. Eventually, the team discovered that the victim wanted to set up a law that prohibits any coven or Satanistic related activites in Harwell. Finally, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Tarot card reader Juliana Clifton for the murder. Juliana denied all accusations until she was confronted by the duo's evidence, accidentally confessing to kidnapping and killing Isiah. She explained that after she graduated from high school, Juliana's parents abandoned her because she refused to go to college, ending up all by herself. She eventually discovered the coven community in Indigo Banks, saying that the people there understood her and took care of her. Juliana said that those people were like her new family, a family that loved her, not like her actual parents. When she then discovered that Isiah was planning to prohibit all coven activity, she made sure that the law wouldn't ruin her and others lives. Before the detectives could put the handcuffs on, she told them that there is more to the story. Juliana then also confessed that she never planned to kill him in the first place, saying that an anonymous person paid her to kidnap him but later killed him in her own volition. Taking all of this into consideration, Judge Blade sentenced her to 22 years in prison considering that she wanted to help the police find the person who messaged her. Post-trial, before the detectives went to ask Juliana about the letter she received, Scarlett told the duo that Ramona Weaver called the station and asked to see them. They met with her and asked her what's wrong, learning that after Isiah's passing, the law he tried to set up would be the subject of serious drama, explaining that she worked on a contract agreement with Judge Blade, hoping that the law could be abolished. After finding both Ramona's and Isiah's contracts in their respective places, Brooklyn and the player showed them to Judge Blade, asking about how the situation will turn out. He told them that he will need to have a talk with Isiah's lawyers and will inform them about the outcome once he's done. With that done, the detectives went to visit Juliana in prison, asking her about the letter. She said that it was still in her bag back at in the coven reading room. There, they managed to recover the letter and discovered that the person who requested the kidnapping was willing to pay 100 thousand dollars to Juliana just to make Isiah disappear for a while. The duo was shocked by the sheer amount of money the writer was willing to pay, but they still couldn't make out who it belonged to. Back at the station, the team agreed on the fact that one of the only families in Harwell who would possibly be willing to give away that much money to get a job done would be the Indigo family themselves. Without any real evidence, the detectives decided to ask the victim's wife Isabelle Indigo about the situation. She was frustrated with the police blaming such activities on them, but was still thankful for solving her husband's murder, giving them some cash as a reward. Later, the team received the news from Judge Blade, saying that Isiah's law request has been denied alongside his lawyers. Just after that, Michael and the detectives were talking about the possibility of the Indigo family actually being corrupted, saying that the rumors of them aiding the cartel and more importantly ''POWER ''could be true. Chief Rose suggested that Anthony and the player arrange a meeting with Mason Indigo, hoping that he could possibly shed some light on this controversy, but before they could continue their investigation, someone called the station. On the phone was prion warden Roy Jameson, saying that he found the dead body of a prisoner in their cell! Summary Victim * 'Isiah Indigo '''(found dead on the coven floor) Murder Weapon * '''Blood Thinner Killer * Juliana Clifton Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks Corpse Revivers. *This suspect uses Tarot cards. *This suspect takes Saved by Flowers. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks Corpse Revivers. *This suspect uses Tarot cards. *This suspect takes Saved by Flowers. Suspect's Appearance * This suspet has a facial piercing. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks Corpse Revivers. *This suspect uses Tarot cards. *This suspect takes Saved by Flowers. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has scratches. * This suspect has a facial piercing. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks Corpse Revivers. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks Corpse Revivers. *This suspect uses Tarot cards. *This suspect takes Saved by Flowers. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has a facial piercing. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Corpse Revivers. *The killer uses Tarot cards. *The killer takes Saved by Flowers. *The killer has scratches. *The killer has a facial piercing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Coven Party. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Invite; Victim identified: Isiah Indigo) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer drinks Corpse Revivers; New Clue: Faded Paper; Murder weapon registered: Blood Thinner) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Odd Message) * Analyze Odd Message. (03:00:00; Result: The killer uses Tarot cards; New Crime Scene: Reading Room) * Examine Faded Invite. (Result: New Suspect: Ramona Weaver) * Ask Ramona about the kidnapping. * Investigate Reading Room. (Clues: Bracelet, Deck of Cards) * Examine Bracelet. (Result: New Suspect: Kathy Webb) * Question Kathy how she got out of prison. * Examine Deck of Cards. (Result: New Suspect: Juliana Clifton) * Confront Juliana about the murder. (Result: Juliana uses Tarot cards) * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Badge, Roll of Tape) * Examine Badge. (Result: New Suspect: Knott Brystent) * Ask Knott why his badge was in Isiah's office. (Result: Knott drinks Corpse Revivers) * Examine Roll of Tape. (Result: Unknown Sample) * Analyze Unknown Sample. (12:00:00; Result: The killer takes Saved by Flowers; New Crime Scene: Sitting Pillows) * Investigate Sitting Pillows. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Cocktail Glass) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sunglasses) * Examine Sunglasses. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Kathy Webb again) * Confront Kathy about breaking the victim's sunglasses. (Result: Kathy drinks Corpse Revivers, Kathy uses Tarot cards, Kathy takes Saved by Flowers) * Examine Cocktail Glass. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Nicole Hopper;'' Attribute: Nicole drinks Corpse Revivers) * Ask Nicole about the murder. (Result: Nicole uses Tarot cards, Nicole takes Saved by Flowers) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Desk. (Clues: Open Drawer) * Examine Open Drawer. (Result: Faded Documents) * Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Talk to Ramona Weaver again) * Confront Ramona about the victim's plan. (Result: Ramona drinks Corpse Revivers, Ramona uses Tarot cards, Ramona takes Saved by Flowers: Talk to Juliana Clifton again) * Ask Juliana about Ramona's claims. (Result: Juliana drinks Corpse Revivers, Juliana takes Saved by Flowers) * Investigate Messy Tables. (Clues: Rope Coil, Pills) * Examine Rope Coil. (Result: Cream Sample) * Examine Pills. (Result: Blood Thinner) * Analyze Cream Sample. (09:00:00; Result: The killer has scratches) * Analyze Blood Thinner. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has a facial piercing) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to '''A Dark Shade of Blue (3/6)'! A Dark Shade of Blue (3/6) * See what Ramona wants. (Result: New Clues on Coven Party) * Investigate Coven Party. (Clues: Folder) * Examine Folder. (Result: Contract Agreement) * Give the contract to Ramona. (Result: New Clues on Victim's Office; Reward: Gothic Suit; Gothic Dress) * Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Coven Law Contract) * Analyze Coven Law Contract. (06:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Adison Blade) * Show the agreement to Judge Blade. * Ask Juliana about the letter. (Result: New Clues on Reading Room; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Reading Room. (Clues: Juliana's Bag) * Examine Juliana's Bag. (Result: Faded Letter) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Payer's Note) * Analyze Payer's Note. (06:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Isabelle Indigo) * Question Isabelle about the kidnapping. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Indigo Banks Category:Cases in Harwell